The present invention relates generally to simplified type portable television cameras and more particularly to a small size, light-weight, simplified type television camera of a construction wherein a main lens system, a camera (pickup) tube, and an optical viewfinder are fixedly held and supported by a single frame.
The majority of conventional television cameras of a simplified type for home use have been produced through the assembly process steps of mounting the main lens system and the camera tube separately on a holding base. This holding base is then mounted on a basic chassis, which is fixed to a cabinet. The optical viewfinder is mounted on the cabinet to which the basic chassis is fixed.
For this reason, these simplified type television cameras of known construction have been accompanied by the problems of a great number of assembly steps, a great number of parts to be adjusted, and difficulty in miniaturization and weight reduction.
Furthermore, in a television camera, the adjustment and maintenance of the camera tube recur at a frequency which is higher than the corresponding frequency for the main lens system and the optical viewfinder. For this reason, it is desirable when serviceability is considered that the camera tube can be independently attachable and detachable in a simple manner with the main lens system and the optical viewfinder of being fixed to the frame. However, simplified type television cameras known heretofore have not been of a construction affording independent attaching and detaching of the camera tube in a simple manner.
Still another problem encountered in the prior art is that, when static electricity is generated in the use of a television camera, it has an electrical effect on the camera tube, and noise is generated in the reproduced picture. However, simplified type television cameras known heretofore have not had countermeasures for overcoming this difficulty. cl SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and useful simplified type television camera in which the above described problems have been overcome.
Another and specific object of the invention is to provide a simplified type television camera of a construction wherein the main lens system, the camera tube, and the optical viewfinder are held and fixed by a single frame. By this feature of the simplified type television camera of the invention, the work of its assembly is facilitated, and it can be made light and of small size.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a simplified type television camera of the above described construction in which the camera tube can be independently detached after assembly. By this feature of the simplified type television camera of the invention, the advantage of easy maintenance is afforded in addition to the above described advantages.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simplified type television camera in which static electricity generated at parts such as the lenses is effectively discharged and removed.
Other objects and further features of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.